


Sweet Virgin Mine

by Pineprin137



Series: Ménage a quatre [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cellist Jensen Ackles, Comforting, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Don't worry, Drinking, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Multi, Nervousness, Relationship Problems, Tattoo Kink, Tattooed Jensen Ackles, Teacher Genevieve, Teasing, Temptation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Genevieve, Virginity, Vomiting, Worry, it's brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Things don't go as planned in Paris.
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Genevieve Cortese, Jensen Ackles/Genevieve Cortese/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki
Series: Ménage a quatre [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen’s stomach is full of butterflies while he rides the elevator up to their hotel room...on the _seventeenth_ floor. 

He still can’t believe he’s _here -in Paris-_ getting ready for a performance at the Second Annual World Peace Summit. It only occurs once every ten years, and it takes place in a different country each time. This year, it’s in France, and Jensen’s orchestra was the lucky one chosen to play during the huge formal gala the night before the Summit. 

Jared and the girls were ecstatic when Jensen shared the news with them a little over three weeks ago, and luckily, each of his lovers was able to accompany him on the trip. 

Also this weekend? Genevieve’s twenty-eighth birthday. 

Curling his fingers around the railing, Jensen feels his stomach flutter in anticipation. 

Shortly after the location of the Summit was announced, Jensen got the idea that Paris would be the perfect place to take things to the next level with their sweet little virgin. 

Over the past year that Gen lived with him, Jared, and Danni, their little Mouse has grown bolder, become more _curious_ about the things they do in the bedroom. 

At first, she just watched whenever Jensen fucked Jared doggy-style or one of the boys ate Danni out until she was screaming with her fifth or sixth orgasm. 

But each time, Genevieve moved her chair a little closer-- until she sat upon the bed next to the trio, occasionally touching or kissing. 

Then, a few months ago, on a rare night when the girls went out while Jared and Jensen stayed in, Jensen woke up to see his sweet little Mouse’s ruby lips and vodka-scented breath teasing Jared’s cock-- their poor boyfriend straining not to explode down her throat. 

So, yes, Jensen has seen proof she is interested-- that Gen wants to take things further. But the musician wants tonight to be perfect for her. 

He piled on the romance for Jared and Danni the first time he made love to each of them, and Genevieve deserves the same special treatment. 

...Which is why, when they discussed the plan for tonight, Danni and Jared suggested Jensen should spend some one-on-one time with the teacher, allowing their little virgin to get somewhat comfortable before they ended up overwhelming her with three pairs of hands and lips all fighting for her attention at once. 

Jared was the one who picked out Jensen’s outfit for tonight. 

He helped the cellist get dressed while Danneel expertly styled his hair. 

Thanks to dinner and a late-night burlesque show in the red light district, the suite would be left empty for Jensen and Genevieve. 

_“Just relax, Jen,” Jared said, smoothing his hands down Jensen’s black fitted blazer. “We already know she loves us, babe, this is just... moving things to the next level, you know?”_

_“And she wants this, hon’. Trust me,” Danneel added, leaning forward to kiss Jensen’s cheek._

_He sighed, “I know that. It’s just...” Jensen turned away, blushing._

_“What, baby-- What is it?” Jared asked him, rubbing across Jensen’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. Out of the three of them, the young teacher appeared to be the most excited about tonight’s events-- Jared has had a boner since they landed in Paris two days ago._

_Feeling embarrassed, Jensen stepped out of their embrace to stare out the window. “She’s just so...small, delicate-- I don’t want to break her…”_

_“Oh, honey, ” Danni said, chuckling, “I don’t think you need to worry about that. Our little Mouse is tougher than she looks.”_

But now, in the elevator, on his way up to the romantic evening he planned for Gen’s first time, Jensen is having doubts. 

_What if he is too rough? What if, after everything, she doesn’t like it?_

_What if she decides being part of their little love nest is too much and leaves?_

It would be _his_ fault… 

Gulping sickly, Jensen wills his stomach to cooperate. Nothing will ruin the mood faster than him getting sick all over her. 

So, instead of worrying about what is going to happen once he walks through the door and sees Gen, Jensen runs through the musical selection for tomorrow night’s gala in his head. 

It is a little more refined than he usually prefers, but the cellist knows it is a good choice. The gentle tempo will be easy to dance to without being so distracting that the attendees won’t be able to converse. 

The elevator dings, announcing his arrival, and Jensen feels sweat bead at his temples. His heart races in his chest. 

Genevieve’s voice is laced with nervousness when she calls out to Jensen. “Hey, hon’, I’m- I’m in here...”

Taking a deep breath, Jensen squares his shoulders before stepping into the large suite he booked for their stay. 

“Hey, Mou-- _Holy shit…_ ” he breathes, his mouth dropping at the sight of the normally, quite-modest teacher. 

Genevieve changed from the simple skirt and lacy blouse she had on earlier into a soft pink satin nightgown that barely brushes the tops of her thighs. It has delicate black lacing along the bottom which matches the color of the satin slippers on her feet. She’s also wearing a pink satin robe that Jensen recognizes as one of their girlfriend’s. 

Gen blushes under her lover’s intense stare, wondering if Danni had been right when suggesting she dress up for tonight’s… _activities_. 

Jensen looks gorgeous, _as always,_ in a tight pair of dark jeans with a white tee-shirt and black blazer. His hair is styled softer than usual, though. She kind of likes it. 

_“Hon’...?”_ she asks quietly, fiddling with the edge of Danneel’s robe. She was eternally grateful that the other woman packed it-- Gen felt a little too exposed when modeling the negligee for her and Jared. 

Jensen snaps out of his trance and strides over to her. “Sorry, you just-- Wow, Mouse, you look amazing.” He gives her a quick peck then stands in front of her, holding her hands. 

Genevieve bites her lip before smiling at him. “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

Jensen is trying extremely hard to keep his eyes on her face, but every few seconds, they dip down to the swell of her breasts. The room may be comfortably warm, but her nipples are hard, pressing against the silky fabric in a way that has Jensen’s mouth watering. 

“You uh, you.hungry?” he asks, taking a step forward. 

The plan was to have dinner before moving into the bedroom, but now, Jensen isn’t sure he can wait that long. He’s already getting hard in his jeans. 

Gen surprises him when she responds to his nearness by leaning her upper body into him. She keeps her feet in place though, not allowing their lower halves to touch. 

_“Yes,”_ she purrs, her lips brushing his ear.

Jensen swallows hard, pressing the heel of his hand against the hard ridge in his jeans. “You keep that up and this night is going to be over way sooner than I planned…” 

“Is that so?” she replies, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. 

She takes a step back, smirking when he groans. 

Jensen’s eyes are glued on the sexy teacher as she slowly walks backwards into the bedroom. 

She pauses in the doorway to taunt him. “Well? Aren’t you gonna come to get me?” 

_“Jesus Christ_ ..” Jensen groans before following after her. He removes his jacket, tossing it onto the chair so it, _hopefully,_ won’t wrinkle before he needs it for the dress rehearsal tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Genevieve crawls onto the bed, positioning herself so she can watch while Jensen pulls his tee-shirt over his head. As he unbuttons his jeans, Genevieve trails her fingers up her bare thigh. 

Just before she reaches the hem of the silk negligee, she closes her eyes. 

“Ah-ah,” Jensen tuts, crawling onto the bed. “Keep those pretty eyes open for me, sweetheart…” 

Opening her eyes, Genevieve gasps. Jensen’s naked body is...  _ breathtaking _ . 

_ All _ of the musician’s tattoos are on display now, that he’s fully undressed-- even the strip of barbed wire along the right side of his v-cut that  _ rarely _ sees the light of day and the deep red lip print on his ass.

His necklace swings back and forth while he crawls up to her. 

  
  


Unable to help herself, Gen slips down the sheets until she’s underneath him. 

While Jensen is a little caught off guard, he stays still when she reaches out to touch the tattooed peony on his hip. 

She seems mesmerized by it, and Jensen remembers she’s never seen any of the tattoos usually hidden under his briefs up close. __

When her fingers drift over the script going up his left side, Jensen sucks in a sharp breath. “Easy. That one tickles…” 

_ “Jensen,” _ she whispers, her eyes roaming over his body,  _ “they’re beautiful…”  _

Moved by his virgin’s careful touches and appreciation of his body art, Jensen lowers himself down so he can kiss her deeply. 

He settles onto his forearms, freeing one hand so he can follow along the curve of her petite body. 

Gently squeezing her thigh, he nips at her bottom lip.  _ “God, you’re so sexy… _ ” 

Genevieve mewls, clutching the back of his head and spreading her legs, trying to entice him. 

Jensen’s cock jumps against his belly when he discovers she’s not wearing anything underneath. 

It takes a few slow breaths for Jensen to collect himself, but when he does, he softly trails feather-light kisses down over the satin covering Gen’s pale stomach. The fabric bunches in his hands as he goes even lower, only glancing up when his lips are a mere hair’s breadth from her pulsing clit. 

_ “Patience, sweetheart…” _

_ “Jensen…” _ Gen whispers, cupping her hand against his cheek. ” _ I want you _ …  _ Please _ ?” 

Jensen turns his head to kiss her palm. _“Soon, sweetheart..._ _But first, I have to get you ready-- ‘Cause I want this to be so good for you, little Mouse...”_

Genevieve’s fingers curl into the sheets when Jensen ducks his head to kiss her inner thigh. She moves her feet so he can lay between her legs. 


	3. Chapter 3

At first, Jensen just lays there, drunk on the sight of Gen laid out before him. Whereas Danni is rosy and dusky, Genevieve is plump and pink. 

Slowly reaching out, Jensen trails one finger down her labia. He hears her gasp, but he keeps his focus on her beautiful pussy. 

Jensen takes his time exploring, finding out what his new lover likes-- all the while avoiding the one thing she begs him for. 

_ “Jensen--please…” _

_ “Please what?” _ Jensen says before licking a long stripe over her mound.

_ “Please touch me--”  _ Gen whimpers, _ “I want you to touch me...”  _

_ “Where, sweetheart- ” _ Jensen breathes, rubbing his stubbled cheek against the smooth delicate skin of her thigh.  _ “--Where do you want me to touch you...?” _

Genevieve knows what he is asking- what he wants her to say- but it’s just so...  _ vulgar.  _

Jensen likes dirty talk-- she’s heard him say things while with Jared and Danni that made each of them blush-- but Gen’s never said the words out loud before, always a little too worried about how certain sexual terms may sound coming out of her mouth. 

Jensen’s a little disappointed when Gen doesn’t play along, but since he wants her to be comfortable, he lets it go. Instead, he slides up her body until his tatted dick rubs over her swollen clit. 

Gen cries out, grasping his arms as Jensen continues moving against her. _ “Oh, God!”  _

“ _ Like that?”  _ Jensen asks, his voice thick with arousal. Her nails dig into his bicep. 

_ “Oh, God... yes… It feels...so good,”  _ Genevieve pants, slowly starting to move with him. 

“Good,” Jensen says, “Cause I want you to come for me, little Mouse--  _ Just like this. _ ”

Genevieve’s eyes fly open. “But-- But I thought we were going to... _ you know _ ...” 

Jensen breaks into a wide grin before he chuckles, “Oh, sweetheart, we’re just getting started-- Don’t you worry, I’m definitely planning on getting inside that- ” leaning down, he tugs on her earlobe with his teeth, “-- _ warm _ …  _ wet _ …  _ tight… little pussy of yours. _ ” 

Genevieve shudders beneath Jensen, coming with a loud cry. 

While she is still in the throes of her first orgasm, Jensen quickly returns to his earlier position between her legs. Sucking hard on her clit to usher her into her second, the musician carefully eases the tip of one finger between her juicy folds. 

Her muscles clamp down tight around it, making him groan, and his cock twitches, dripping a sticky line of precome onto the sheets. 

When he has his finger all the way in, he slowly starts pumping it in and out. 

Gen whimpers, her hands reaching down to cradle Jensen’s head while he teases her with his lips. 

He adds a second finger. 

Jensen’s dick may only be a little over six inches when fully erect- unlike his boyfriend, who easily pushes seven while still limp--, but he  _ is _ thick. Both Jared and Danneel bled the first time he fucked them so Jensen’s hoping if he spends enough time stretching Gen’s virginal pussy, he’ll be able to prevent her from experiencing that pain. 

His plan is to get at least three fingers deep before he even attempts anything with his dick, so Jensen focuses on keeping Gen nice and wet while he shows her how talented a musician’s fingers can truly be. 

However, when he barely manages to get his third finger in, he starts to worry. 

With three of Jensen’s long fingers inside of her, Genevieve starts getting impatient. She squirms under his kisses, no longer able to stay still. 

He’s trying to drive her to a third orgasm-- because the more exhausted she is, the more relaxed her body will be and, unless his little Mouse relaxes, there’s no way Jensen’s getting into her. 

She’s still way too tight. 

Genevieve rises onto her elbows so she can look down at the man between her legs. “ _ Please, Jensen _ … _ I’m ready. I want to feel you inside of me… _ ” 

Jensen’s eyebrows shoot up, surprised by Gen’s bold words.  _ Jesus...  _ For a girl who didn’t want to talk dirty only a few minutes ago, she is pretty damn good at it. 

He is still debating whether or not this is a good idea even as he reaches for the bottle of lubricant-- _ KY? He would have to remember to thank Danni later _ \-- and the foil packet sitting on the nightstand. 

Jared and Danneel did a good job making sure the room was prepared for their sweet girlfriend’s first time. 

Jensen rises onto his knees, pausing when he sees Genevieve’s eyes roaming over his body. He arches his brow before smirking. “Like what you see, little Mouse?” he says, grinning.

Caught, the teacher blushes before stammering, “I-I’ve never seen all of it before-- At once, I mean. It’s just--  _ wow. _ ” 

Chuckling, Jensen rolls the condom onto his dick and lubes up before pulling Genevieve’s lower half onto his lap. After stroking himself a few times just to see her shiver, Jensen slips a pillow underneath her lower back... to add a little comfort to the pain she is about to feel. 

“Sweetheart, if you want to see,-” he says, holding himself above her while he lines up with her tight pussy. “--all you have to do is ask.” He eases the head of his dick into her. 

She screams. 


	4. Chapter 4

Her body immediately tenses up, painfully clamping around him. Jensen tries to get her to relax. 

_ “Shhh, just breathe for me, sweetheart. I know it hurts, but it’s gonna feel so good…”  _

Tears pooled in Gen’s eyes.  _ “It... hur- hurts--I can’t...” _

_ “This is the hardest part, baby. I gotta get in and then, it’ll feel better-- I promise...”  _

After a few moments, Jensen tries to ease further into her, but she is so tensed up, he can’t. Her vagina feels like a vice around his dick. 

“Gen, sweetheart... I need you to relax, okay?” Jensen says, brushing his hand down her cheek.  _ “You gotta let me in...” _

_ “I don’t-- kn-know if I--if I c-can…” _ Genevieve’s breath is coming in short gasps--she seems close to hyperventilating. 

Worried about the fragile woman beneath him, Jensen makes a decision. 

“Okay, sweetheart... Okay. I’m gonna pull out. Alright? Just breathe for me, Gen...” It takes all of Jensen’s willpower, but he pulls out instead of sinking deeper into her. 

Laying down beside her, he wraps Genevieve up in his arms. She’s shaking-- tears streaming down her face. 

Jensen cradles the back of her head in one hand, rubbing up and down her back with his other. 

“ _ Shhh,  _ you’re okay…” __

_ “Jen-sen-- I-I’m s-sorry…”  _ Genevieve sniffles, embarrassed. She can’t bear to look at him, worried about the rejection she might see in his green eyes. 

“Hey,  _ no _ \-- it's alright, little Mouse. You don’t have to apologize,” Jensen says, kissing the top of her head. He really wants to give her a hug, but his dick is still hard enough that it may spook her, so he doesn’t. 

Placing her hand flat against his chest, Genevieve traces the outline of the eagle’s wings with her index finger.  _ “I’m so embarrassed,” _ she admits. 

“Gen, sweetheart, it’s okay...” When Gen snuggles into him, the satin of her nightgown slides over his cock, and he groans. 

Genevieve looks up, concerned. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” 

Jensen rushes to assure her it was nothing she did. 

Feeling near-desperate now, with how badly he still needs to come, Jensen strokes Gen’s dark hair. 

“Hey, uh, Mouse?” 

“...yeah?” 

“I’m… assuming you don’t want to…  _ continue _ … tonight-- Which is  _ fine _ ,  _ absolutely fine. _ But uh, well, I sort of need to take care of something...” 

Talk about awkward-- Jensen wishes there was a way to say it without embarrassing her, but he can’t really think with his upstairs brain right now.

“What do you-- Oh...right.” Gen blushes deeply. “ Do you-- want  _ me _ to…” She trails off, praying he’ll say no. The heat she felt when he walked in earlier has been replaced with the sting of humiliation. 

“No-- no, that’s okay. I can take care of it…” Jensen moves so he can look at her face. Gen ducks her head, trying to avoid his eyes, but he gently grasps her chin, lifts it. 

“Hey, it’s okay… I just need to know if it’s okay if I do it here, or if you want me to go into the bathroom.” 

Genevieve tucks her hair behind her ears, stalling. She’s pretty sure Jensen’s hoping she’ll say he can jerk off here, next to her. 

But…

“ _ Can you do it in there...please?”  _ she whispers, ashamed she ruined their special night. 

Jensen leans forward to kiss her forehead. “Alright-- I’ll be right back.” 

Genevieve watches Jensen walk into the bathroom. He’s so…  _ confident…  _ God, she wishes she could borrow a little bit of his courage and poise. 

Jensen always seems so  _ sure  _ of himself when it comes to sex-- he never second-guesses whether he should kiss one of them or not, doesn’t worry about being appropriate when he smacks Danni’s ass while out in public. 

But here, in the privacy of their hotel room, Gen wasn’t even able to relax enough for Jensen to get more than an inch inside of her. 

Rolling over, she curls around one of the pillows, fresh tears dripping down her cheeks. 

Jensen doesn’t worry about finesse while he stands in front of the toilet fucking into his loose fist, he’s too anxious to get back to Gen. Unable to get enough friction, he removes the condom. After discarding it in the small trash can underneath the sink, he quickly strokes himself to completion. 

Jensen grunts loudly when he comes, spilling his seed into the toilet bowl. 

After he washes his hands and takes a quick piss, he carefully opens the door. 

Seeing Gen curled up in a ball on the bed, his face falls. 

He grabs his underwear off of the floor and slips them back on then picks up his tee-shirt to carry it over to the bed. 

He gingerly sits on the edge, not wanting to frighten her.

“Gen?” he says, reaching out to touch her shoulder. 

A loud sob escapes from beneath the hand covering her mouth. “Y-yeah?” 

He holds his shirt out to her.  _ “I thought you might want this.”  _

She accepts it from him, tucks it against her chest. “...  _ thanks _ .” 

“Sure.” 

When she sits up, he faces the wall to allow her some privacy. 

Feeling exhausted, Jensen’s about to get into bed when Genevieve stands. 

He looks at her, but she just stands there, one foot on top of the other, fiddling with the hem of his oversized-on-her tee-shirt. 

When she bites her lip and tucks one hand between her legs, Jensen figures she must need to go to the bathroom. 

But to do that, he realizes, she would have to walk past him, and she’s not willing to do that. 

His heart breaking, Jensen walks over to where his jeans lay crumpled on the floor. He grabs his phone out of the pocket, then stands, keeping his back to Genevieve when he speaks, not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes. 

“I’m gonna... go make myself a drink. Do you uh--do you want anything?”

Genevieve shakes her head before remembering Jensen can’t see her.  _ “...No, thank you.” _

“Okay,” Jensen says, flashing her a quick smile before he walks out of the room. He hears the faint click of the bathroom door shutting behind her as he enters the small ‘living room’ in their suite. 

After grabbing the bottle of Scotch from the mini-bar, Jensen downs it, and types out a message to Jared. 

_ You guys need to come home. _


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to the club’s strict no cellphone policy, Jared doesn’t get Jensen’s message until he and Danneel are leaving after the final performance of the night. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ”  It’s almost two, now, and Jensen’s text came in a little after nine. 

Danneel pauses while reapplying her lipstick to look over at him. “What’s the matter, babe?” 

Jared’s busy dialing their boyfriend’s cell, but he holds his phone to his chest so he can answer her, “Apparently, things didn’t go well…” 

“Oh, no-- what happened?” 

Danneel’s mind races with possibilities. 

_ Did Jensen go overboard? Did Gen get overwhelmed? Or maybe, it was something else entirely…  _

“I don’t know. He didn’t s--” Jared switches his focus back to the phone when Jensen finally answers. “Hey, I just got your message, you okay?

_ “Not really…”  _

Jensen sounds so... _ dejected _ . 

Jared shares a concerned look with Danneel, and they quickly exit the burlesque club to head back toward the hotel where they’re staying. 

“What happened?” 

_ “I… don’ really wanna talk about it.”  _

“Jensen, babe--” The dial tone cuts him off. 

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, Jared stares in disbelief. He can’t believe Jensen just hung up on him! 

“Jare?” Danneel says, placing a manicured hand on his arm. 

“He hung up on me.” 

“He what? Why would he do that?” 

“I don’t know…” Jared says, feeling a pit in his stomach. Something is definitely wrong. Jensen  _ never  _ hangs up on him. 

“Well, what did he say, at least? Did he tell you what happened?” 

“No! He just fucking hung up on me!” 

Several people nearby turn to glare at Jared’s outburst. 

“Okay,” Danneel says, linking her arm in his. “Well, let’s just get back to the room, okay? Then, we can try to figure out what happened.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

They resume walking. Danneel’s three-inch stiletto heels and the soles of Jared’s dress shoes tapping along the pavement are the only sound either of them makes until they get to the hotel lobby. 

In the elevator, Jared stands behind Danni as they look out over the city. He covers her hands on the railing, kisses her neck. 

Since they are technically on vacation- Jensen is the only one working- the high school teacher and freelance artist both had a few cocktails while watching the dancers at the club. 

Danneel turns around to face him. 

Jared’s hands grip her ass, haul her against him as they kiss. When the doors slide open to reveal the suite, they stumble into the dark. Danneel holds onto Jared’s hand, giggling while they try not to bump into anything. 

Her shoe taps against something. It makes a tinkling sound. 

“What was that?” she whispers. 

Jared bends over to pick up the tiny bottle and shows it to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees another empty bottle.

Following the trail of what Jared guesses used to be in the minibar, he and Danneel come across Jensen. 

The cellist is passed out on the couch in his underwear, a half-empty miniature bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. 

_ “Jensen…” _ Danneel whispers, dismayed by the sight of their boyfriend. 

“I know.” Jared wraps his arm around her, kisses her temple. “Why don’t you go check on Gen? I’m gonna clean up, and then, I'll bring him in.” 

Danneel reluctantly lets go of Jared's hand so she can make her way into the bedroom. 

The lamp is still on, but Genevieve is sound asleep. 

As she walks over to the bathroom, Danneel spots the rest of Jensen’s clothes lying on the floor. 

It  _ looks _ like they had a really good time here tonight, but after reading Jensen’s message to Jared, she has her doubts. 

While Danneel uses the facilities and washes off her makeup, Jared carries Jensen into the bedroom. He places the softly snoring man on the bed next to Genevieve, then strips his clothes off and crawls in behind Jensen. 

After a few minutes, Danneel joins them, curling around Gen. She places her hand next to Jared’s where it lays on Jensen’s hip. 

Jared gives her a sad smile. _“Let them sleep. We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”_


	6. Chapter 6

Genevieve joins Danneel and Jared for breakfast in the hotel lobby, listening while they tell her all about the burlesque show. They don’t ask about what happened, which she’s grateful for, but it feels strange not having Jensen here with them, too. 

The cellist was still out cold when they left the room. 

“I thought I might head down to the pool today, check out the hot tub-- You game?” Danni asks, spreading jam onto her toast. Jared’s watching the news over their heads while he eats his oatmeal. 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun,” Gen replies quietly. She’s subdued this morning, a little more unsure of herself than usual. Danni’s determined to put a smile back on her girlfriend’s face. 

“Jensen has rehearsal at four, but until then he’s free,” Danni turns to Jared. “You planning anything for today?” 

Jared turns when he realizes the girls are staring at him, waiting for an answer. “Huh? Oh, uh, no. I don’t think so.” 

“Maybe you two should go to lunch, spend a little time together so we girls can have a chance to gossip.” 

“Gossip?” Jared snorts, “You guys are with us all the time! What could there possibly be for you two to gossip about?” 

Danneel gives him a sly grin. “The things you don’t know could fill a book, sweetie.” She leans forward to kiss him before grabbing the room key. “You ready, babe?” she says, looking at Gen. 

“Uh, yeah… Should we bring anything up for… Jensen?” 

Danneel turns to Jared. “Jare?” 

“I’ll make him a plate before I head up-- You girls go have fun.” 

The elevator is full now that the sun’s up, so Danneel and Genevieve squish themselves against the railing. Danneel wraps her arms around the other woman, brushing the loose hair off of her neck. 

She leaves light kisses along Gen’s throat and chin before she licks the shell of her ear. 

Someone in the car clears their throat but Danneel only responds by pulling Gen back against her so she can cup her girlfriend’s breasts through the fabric of her tee-shirt. 

Jensen isn’t the only wild one in their little foursome. 

After regaling the population of the elevator with a little steamy show-and-tell, Danneel grabs Gen’s hand once they arrive at the suite. She pulls her through the living area and into the bedroom where their suitcases are. 

They stop at the threshold though, struck breathless by the scene in front of them. 

Jensen’s lying belly-down on the bed, one arm tucked under the pillow, his hair sleep-tousled. The sheets have fallen down, revealing his entire back and the curve of his ass in his form-fitting briefs. 

Genevieve doesn’t realize she’s walking toward the bed until she bumps into the foot of it. Behind her, Danneel smirks before crawling onto the mattress. She’s careful not to disturb their boyfriend’s slumber, keeping about half of a foot between her and Jensen when she lies down on her side. 

“Beautiful... isn’t he?” Danneel says, brushing the hair from his face. 

“Do you know what they mean?” Genevieve quietly asks, walking around to the side of the bed so she has a better view. 

Danneel smiles. “Some. He doesn’t talk about them much--as you know.” 

“Last night- " Genevieve starts, biting her lip, "I...got to see them... _ all _ of them.  _ It was incredible. _ ” 

“You didn’t tell him, did you? His ego is plenty big enough already,” Danneel says, fondly rolling her eyes. 

Gen watches, her heart racing when Danni reaches out to trace the music notes on Jensen’s lower back. The notes wrap around his right side, transitioning into a small flock of birds beneath the large dove on his chest. 

“Does he have one for you?” Genevieve asks her girlfriend, perching on the edge of the bed. 

“I don’t know if it’s necessarily  _ for me _ \- ” Danneel says, chuckling, “--but he has my lips on his ass...” 

“Those are  _ yours? _ ” Gen giggles. 

“Mhmm. We drank  _ way  _ too much one night, and Jared dared him to get it.” Danneel continues while lazily drawing across Jensen’s back. 

She glances up at Gen, keeping her voice casual when she says, “You wanna tell me what happened?” 

Genevieve looks at Jensen, so peaceful in his sleep, and sighs. “I don’t know… I just-- panicked.”

She folds her hands in her lap as she recalls the events of last night. 

“Everything was going fine, Dan, and then, I just... _ froze _ . I mean, I know how sex works, and I knew that it would be painful at first, but…”

“Did he prep you?” 

Gen nods, “He was kind of in the middle of it, but-” Blushing, she shrugs. “--I got impatient. I’ve seen how much enjoyment you and Jared get from sex with Jensen and I guess--I wanted it to.” 

“Was there penetration? Or did he just use his fingers?” Danneel says, not bothering to mince her words. She’s determined to get to the bottom of this. 

Gen blushes deeply. “He um,--well, maybe a- a few  _ inches _ ?” 

Danneel smiles. “Honey, that’s great. You’re well on your way.” 

“I mean, I...want to...still. But…” 

“But what?” Danneel says. Her eyes flick down to Jensen’s, but she reaches for Gen’s hand.

He’s been awake for the last few minutes, but he hasn’t moved yet, allowing Genevieve to get the events of last night off of her chest. 

“God, Danni...It was awful. I cried! And I couldn’t breathe, and he was just- just- so  _ nice _ about it all. He was so sweet the whole time, and I felt so bad. And then, I practically forced him out of the room!” 

She placed her hand on Jensen’s head, her fingers gently carding through his hair. “I just couldn’t bear to see the look on his face, you know?  _ The disappointment… _ ” 

When Danneel looks down at Jensen, the sadness in his eyes makes her heart ache. He may like rough sex and acts like a smartass most of the time, but deep down, Jensen is a softie. He wants his partners to be happy and gets off on bringing them pleasure. 

To hear that he caused one of the people he loves pain-- to hear that Genevieve was worried about making him disappointed-- must hurt like hell. 

“Oh, hon’...” Danneel says, looking back at their girlfriend, “I’m sure he’ll understand. It happens sometimes- you know? We think we’re ready for something and then when we come face to face with it, it scares the shit out of us.”

“But if you want my honest opinion…?” she pauses, looking expectantly at Gen. The other woman nods. 

“I think maybe you should let Jensen take point because he’s done this before. He was the one who took both mine and Jared’s virginity. He knows what to do-- how to get you ready  _ and  _ make sure it feels good for you. 

“ _ But _ I’m  _ not  _ saying you shouldn’t give him feedback. Gen, sweetie, the more you tell him what feels good or how much you like a certain thing he does, the better it will be.” 

Jensen softly smirks.

Genevieve nods. “Yeah, he was doing a pretty good job before I tried to rush him along…” 

Danneel snorts. “Yeah, he  _ does  _ have some pretty talented fingers…” 

“You got that right, ” Gen agrees wistfully. 

“I really hate to interrupt,” Jensen mumbles into the pillow, “but, if you ladies don't mind, I kind of need to get up...” 

Danneel rolls her eyes before moving out of the way so Jensen can scoot to the edge of the bed and swing his feet to the floor. He gives Danni a quick peck on her cheek, then walks into the bathroom, yawning. 

Behind him, he hears Genevieve ask Danneel,  _ “Was he listening this whole time…!?”  _


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen doesn’t bother shutting the door all the way before he lifts the toilet seat to take care of business-- With four people in one house, they've shared a bathroom before. 

While he pees, Jensen closes his eyes and thinks about what his girlfriends said. 

It sounds like Gen wants to give it another go, but Jensen is still a little hesitant. He's not sure it's the best idea for a one-on-one session after last night… 

When the bathroom door crashes open, Jensen curses. It startled him enough that his aim got off. 

Seeing Jensen occupying the toilet, the intruder sprints to the sink with one hand over his mouth. 

“Oh, no. Jared--” Jensen quickly shakes the last few drops off of his dick. He flushes and hurries back into the bedroom, but he doesn’t quite make it out before Jared gets sick. 

The cellist’s stomach immediately sours at the sound of his boyfriend retching messily into the sink, and he frantically looks around the bedroom until he spots the small trash can under the desk. He hurries over to it, his mouth rapidly filling with saliva. 

“Oh, crap…” Danneel groans after hearing both men vomit. 

She turns to Genevieve. “You take Jensen; I’ll get Jared.” She doesn't wait for an answer, rushes into the bathroom, and shuts the door behind her. 

Genevieve cautiously walks over to kneel beside Jensen. She rests her hand on the back of his shoulder, holding the silver pendant he wears loosely in her fingers, so it won’t get dirty. 

Each time Jensen’s back arches to expel another mouthful of puke into the small bin, the music notes etched on his skin ripple. 

He spits noisily before sitting back on his heels.  _ “Dammit, Jared...”  _

“Are you done?” Gen softly asks. 

Jensen nods, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Yeah...” 

“C’ mon,” she says, helping him up. “Why don’t you sit on the bed. I’ll, uh, get you some clothes…” 

“What-- is this too much for you?” Jensen teases, smirking. 

Walking over to the bed, he collapses onto it with one hand resting lightly on his stomach. 

Genevieve carries over a pair of black jeans and a grey tank top, but she stops when she sees him lying there. Jensen's abdomen is on display, the smallest hint of orange and red peeking out from the top of his underwear. 

She's only ever caught glimpses of the vibrant koi fish that runs the length of Jensen's cock. Even last night, Gen had been too distracted by his tongue and fingers to pay much attention to the intricate artwork. 

But now, suddenly, she wants to see it… 

Touch it… 

_ Feel it…  _

Licking her lips, Genevieve slowly approaches the groaning musician. 

Because he has an arm flung over his eyes, he jumps when she slips her fingers under his waistband. 

Jensen opens his eyes and lowers his arm so he can watch his little Mouse when she slides his shorts down. He lifts his hips off of the bed so she can free his heavy cock-- Thanks to getting sick a few minutes ago, it’s limp, but she seems determined to fix that. 

Her fingers ghost over the koi’s scales, making him shiver. 

Gritting his teeth, Jensen tries to stay still, anxious to see what she’ll do next. 

It’s heavy in her hand when Genevieve finally wraps her fingers around Jensen’s thickness. She slides her fist haltingly up his shaft, stopping just beneath the head. 

The koi fattens up in her hand. 

Lowering her head, Genevieve parts her lips. When the tip of her tongue tastes his salty skin, she looks up at Jensen-- His pupils are dilated, and he’s fisting the bedsheets, but his eyes are on her. 

Genevieve has only given one blow job in her life. After she had a few too many drinks while out with Danneel a few months ago, she came home and popped her BJ cherry with Jared’s gigantic dick. 

His is much longer than the one currently in her hand, but Jensen has their boyfriend beat when it comes to girth. She can barely get her hand wrapped around it. 

Her lips feel like they may split when she finally takes him in her mouth. However, unlike Jared- who had almost choked her the second she first tasted him- Jensen seems to have more restraint, which she appreciates greatly. Although, in Jared’s defense, he was dead asleep when she shocked him awake, so… 

Genevieve giggles when she imagines what it must look like-- the koi fish slowly disappearing into her mouth. 

As soon as Gen’s sweet lips touch his dick, Jensen feels all the blood rush south. He wants to warn her, but he’s speechless, caught in the pleasure of her tongue licking the underside of his shaft. 

As his dick hardens, it tickles the back of her throat, making her cough. Saliva drips down her chin as she forces it deeper. 

Feeling the tight clench of her throat, Jensen groans, pushing his head back into the mattress. And when she gags around him, he bucks, choking her. 

Her hand comes up to fondle his heavy balls, her finger running over his perineum while she sucks on his cock. 

Breathing heavily, Jensen feels his orgasm approaching,  _ “M-Mouse…’m gonna--” _ He forces her head off of his cock. “ _ Fuuuuck--”  _ he grunts, stroking his cock. 

He comes on her somewhat surprised face. 

The last of his jizz dripping down his hand, Jensen goes limp on the bed. 

Just then, the bathroom door opens, and Danneel’s voice breaks the silence.

“What do we have here...” 

She ushers Jared over to the bed to lie down next to Jensen. He immediately curls into their boyfriend’s side. 

Jensen is still trying to compose himself, but he manages to wrap his arm around Jared and kiss the crown of his head. 

Danneel kneels beside Gen, taking the young teacher's face in her hands. She licks their boyfriend's come off of her cheeks and eyelids before she kisses her, letting Genevieve taste Jensen off of her tongue. 

When she pulls away, Genevieve is breathless, her cheeks blushed and her lips shiny with Danni's spit. 

Danneel chuckles when she glances over at the two men on the bed. "You guys alive over there?" 

Jared groans,  _ "...no." _

Jensen's eyes are closed, but he gives a shaky thumbs-up. 

"Well, I don't know about  _ you _ , but I think  _ I'm  _ going to take advantage of that amazing pool downstairs and maybe get in a soak in the hot tub. Anyone wanna join me?" 

Genevieve loops her arms around Danni's neck. "Only if you agree to come with me to check out that little cafe after." 

Danneel smirks before leaning forward to kiss her. "Deal." 


End file.
